


He was...

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Silver ask of his deceast father and how he used to be.The next is Silvers birth and how he came to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really warned to reinterpret the scene from Clannad where Tomoya reminisces on Nagisa. Always been my favorite part.

<p>The train rumbled underfoot, its jointed carts rattling as the metal transport traversed its tracks. The train car itself remained deserted as little chose to travel midspring. Whom few rode were happily content with the privacy and silence the transport provided. One such being Sonic, sat in booth like seating he stared out the window chin lazily cupped into his hand. A peek across his son Silver too sat atop the booth seating, short in stature as the boy was no more then 4 seen picking at his gloves to pass the time.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>He smiled watching before reverting his gaze back out the window staring at the various greenery pass by. Beautyful yes, but the melancholic tone left him feeling nostalgic thinking of a certain dark furred hedgehog. Closing his eyes he remembered, it felt as though he were really there. Scent, touch, hear, sight as though he were experiencing him all over again. Awoken from his dream he was called upon, the familar higher pitched voice made him smile as his attention was claimed by Silver. He seemed nervous, the others uncomfortable movements clued him in on the child's thoughts, but he kept quiet allowing only a grunt of acknowledgment to show.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>He knew the query before it decended the other mouth and he internally sighed. Happy for Silvers interest in him, but saddened by the constant reminder of his end. Silver looked down in hopeful patience, probably hoping for an answer this time. Differing from the norm of excuses he usually used to deflect such questions.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>It wasn't like he didn't want to tell him, it just hurt, knowing he wasn't coming back.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>The silence persisted as the hopeful glimmer dulled as the silence stretched, till he eventually decided to share his memories of Shadow, he at least deserved to know.</p>

<p> </p>

<p>It was a slow start, voice low barely heard over the clangs of wheels and track but Silver listened all the same a smile evergrowning. Talking was easy, a divorce from the words spoken from his chaotic mind amazed him. He looks just like him, down to the snow white breast fur and smile. One of which seemed to be permanently on his face was he finally got long time questions answered.</p>

<p> </p>

It faltered, slowly, but surely as explaining Shadows backstory was interrupted by the voice of rejection. Of course he's heard of the story who didn't, but he had hoped it was enough. Internal debating resulted in him asking Silver what one thing he'd like to know about his father. The reply was unexpected, "What was he like"?

 

Nothing specific which surprised him, he reviewed the idea internally then nodded with a smile when Silvers face faltered once more. Smiling Silver sat in anticipation to finally discovering who his father was as a being, not a backstory.

 

It was a simple request Sonic could agree, but reminiscing of his long time lover awoke feelings he only showed behind closed doors.

 

 

"He was.."

 

Words repeated as he attempted amputate his emotional involvement and simply share his knowledge. 

 

"Shadow"

 

We whispered as memories overcame him in quick succession. Shadows voice, his scent, his touch, his smile, and laughter the very remembrance of him had Sonic smiling silently. As image after image and experience after experience rummaged  through his mind till the reality of Shadows imminent demise reared its ugly head. Causing him to release a shaky breath.

 

"Shadow..he.."

 

The quaking smile remained as his eyes rimmed with unshed tears. Unable to relinquish more then a few syllables when more memories rushed his mind and emotions overcame him. Unsteady hands held eachother on his lap shifting against eachother as his gaze remained dazed. Stating at virtually nothing, but unable to move his sight. Wet drips overcame his clasp hands a sign of his limit being broken as silent tears fell. Shakily he voiced.

 

"Shadow"

 

Startled from his reminiscing session he gasp at the feel small hands grasping his own. Engulfing his sons hand within his ownhe looked to Silvers whom sat next to him a reassuring smile on face he could feel the same of emotions breaking down. Upon seeing the smile which strongly connected him and their son. 

 

 

His smile remained though the tears hadn't. Wiping away a few straining tears away he continued.

 

"Shadow, he was-"

 

 

 

 


	2. A life taken, A life given

It was quiet, he was worried as memories of their child's birth raced through his mind once again. The bustling nurses and worried leading obstetric, orders yelled at all as nurses hurried around the room to complete said task. His tiny black pellet remained in moving through it all as not a peep was heard from his being. He followed them around the hospital information on their child's condition playing on deaf ears as he worriedly watched their many remedies fail. One thing he knew....he wouldn't make it. He requested a night with the stillted infant and was granted only one as he'd need medical attention once morning came. 

 

Here he lied along Shadows bedside the moons rays shined through curtained windows giving light to his puffy red face giving way his state minutes before. The baby seemed to be asleep though the endless tubes endowing his being silenced his hopes of the child ever making it out alive instead prolonging the inevitable. As it did little to but slowly rise and fall his tiny chest, why wouldn't be breath, life was literally given to him so why? His eyes shimmered again at the thought, his attention gained when Shadow awoken. His harsh breathing became prominite as his barely opened eyelids stared to him. 

"I....I want t-to see" the mumble was barely manageable, but heard and rejection fell from his lips. "Not right now, he's not feeling very good". The silent sigh and minimal increase of his hand being squeezed back was met with a questioning stare. "I want to see my child, give him to me" the clear words were gruffed out as the glare accompying him was brutal. "I, I can't he's n-not good right now. He needs sleep" the beginnings of tears brimmed his eyes as the thought of rejecting his lovers only request broke him mentally. He stared in alarm as Shadows sudden movements had him attempt to hold the other down. "Shadow no, you need your rest you need to stay in bed" a growl arose from the other as he belted out "GIVE ME MY CHILD SONIC" quickly trying to quiet the screaming hedgehog he shushed him harshly then hastily agreed upon hearing the imcreased beeping of the machine. 

 

He signed between a rock and a hard place deciding to give Shadow the rundown of the situation at hand. "He's having a hard time breathing, and....their-I'm not sure he'll make it." The truth but him more then every as it was lied out in front of him though the respond shocked him.

"I know. His energy is low, as is mine once whole now seperated its only a matter of time before he dies. Their only delaying the inevitable, I can create and gain more from the atmosphere alone but him. He is weak." A hacking followed as his dry throat gave up on him. Sonic hurried with a paper cup pf water from thw bathroom helping Shadow drink much to the others annoyance. The words rooted in his mind as he sat the cup aside. "Give him to me Sonic, he needs me" the plea in his voice gave away a certain vulrablitiy to it all. He looked to the baby in uncertainty as unhooking the child could stop the repetitive but possibility of giving their child life yet denying Shadow the gift he had held for months from him before his possible demise tugged greatly on his heart strings. 

 

"i can't this could help him and the risk of killing him by doing that isn't something I can live with." "Sonic I can help him, I know what he needs you need to give him to me" 

 

"....What are you going to do?" He looked to the child. "He needs more energy, my life force should be enough to revive the child" Sonics head whipped to him with a shake of desperate rejection. "No your not doing that Shadow, I can't lose you too" he held back the building up of tears. "You- you cant do that its fine we'll get through this" "No its not, I want to do this Sonic, I have to. Don't deny me this. I- I'm not sure if I would be able to forgive my self for doing nothing to save someone else I care deeply for. I know I'll never forgive you if you chose to give me this." 

 

Sonic grimaced as silent tears fell, his face shadowed from Shadows onlookings as he sniffled then shook his head. "Okay"

 

Unhooking the child slowly he removed the many tubes, shakily he slowly retracted the life line shoved down the infants throat. His chest stopped moving, this had him breath deeply through his nose as he swiped the tears from blurring his vision any more then it already has. Holding the stilled child he carefully held onto it as a life line seeing as this was hus first time holding him. His fur was soft and though the natural scent of the child was nearly nonexistent as the sanitized hospital overcame his senses he still inhaled the dark pellet and fell in love with the small being. 

 

Snuggling him into Shadows arms he watched as Shadow kissed atop his head. "Thank you Sonic.... What will we call him?" "Oh, I um have thought of a few names" Shadow nodded a small smirk on his face "So what will it be, im fine with anything really, just nothing too out there"

 

Sonic raced through the names in thought ' I guess Zero is out of the equation as is Lance and Junior for obvious reasons.' "How about Silver?" Shadow remained unphased at the odd name "Silver it is....it suits him" Sonic smiled at the picturesque scene and was left in wonder of what could be. "I'm about to begin feel free to watch but It would be understandable it you looked away" "Im not going anywhere I'll watch through and through." "Thought you'd say that" Shadow chuckled meeting his forhead to the child's. "I'll always be with you" he said as Sonic watched as a lightened energy surrounded the two as together they whined bright though every slow Shadows light force dimmed as seconds passed leaving Silver to glow brighter. It became unbearable and Sonic was forced cover his eyes and squint as the light became a blinding white. 

 

The light dimmed to confortably levels before he was able to get a good look of the child. He heard it before he saw as the crying wails he searched for before now became prominite as he dropped his arm and stared into the everdimming light till it became nothing. He saw the black fur turned white and the red faced child crying as he gasped for his first breaths. The moment of immence happiness was met with deepening despair as the loud momotone beep of Shadows machine brought him back to the reality of what had transpired. He looked to his deceased mate and all became muted. He stared for who knows how long before he was pulled by his arm as a nurse came into sight as she shuffled him out the way to care for Shadow and Silver seen calling more nurses and a doctor. A name was called, again, again as well as the feeling of another weighing on his hips and chest.

 

"addy- dy- Daddy" he awoke to a familar face "Daddy I wanna go to da pak" disoriented he looked around and was met with the living room as the tv sounded the room with cartoon shenanigans. He sat up Silver sat atop his lap smile on his face reminding him of his late lover. The 3 year old began shuffling from his being stopped in his ministrations as Sonic pulled him into a hug tears in his eyes. "Wats rong daddy? Hav a badmare?" Sonic shook his head snuggling the small fur patch growing on Silvers chest, yet another similarity "No, no badmares just remebered someone" he sniffled. "Was it daddy?" He nodded as tears continued their rein "Yeah".

**Author's Note:**

> Less about the actual talk and more so the emotional involvement.


End file.
